


the same cog turning opposite directions at the same time

by sentimentalsoldier



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, loop fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalsoldier/pseuds/sentimentalsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tries to save her once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the same cog turning opposite directions at the same time

  
She didn't do enough.

Her nose bleeding from rewinding, she massages her temples to stay awake.

Chloe has died once again.

She has to stop it.

Killed by debris. An accidental shot to the body. Her head, her stomach. Run over by a train. Her paralysis from the beta timeline. Accidents happen. And now... this.

She studies her environment: there are so many things she could do to save Chloe. Maybe she didn't try all of them yet. There are still so many combinations of things she could manipulate. Rewind. Change. Play.

And yet the past attempts have not been enough to save her friend. Max wonders why Chloe is often met with death, as were the people involved with them, somehow. But she has to stop it. Chloe Price would be gone too soon if she didn't.

After a few rewinds and changes here and there, she sets things into play. This time, Chloe will be saved.

But when her friend loses her breathing just a few seconds later, she knew that something went wrong with what she'd done.

She raises her hand to stop it once more.

She didn't do enough.

**Author's Note:**

> based on: "accidents happen," tmohs fan fic.


End file.
